10 Reasons Why I Love You
by Princesses Mercury and Venus
Summary: After a brush with death Darien and Serena realize their true feelings for each other, but are too scared to tell the other how they feel. Can Andrew and the Scouts push them together, or will they only suceed in breaking them apart?
1. Prologue: Fate, Destiny, and Love

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.  
**

**10 Reasons Why I Love You**

**_By Princesses Mercury and Venus_**

**Prologue: Fate, Destiny and Love.**

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Fate, the youngest of the three sisters asked timidly, "We really shouldn't play around with what's supposed to be. Father will be angry." 

"Of course it's a good idea, what's the point of being all powerful if we can't help out the world every once and a while." Love replied brushing a strand of red hair out of her rose colored eyes, "If those two don't get together than the world is doomed, and all of your pretty humans will be gone with it."

"I guess you're right."

A sarcastic snort emerged from a dark corner. "Fate, you are way too easy to convince." Destiny swayed over to the pool of water which her younger sisters stood staring into. "Love just wants a happy ending, she's a sucker for romance."

"What's the problem with that?" Love huffed sulkily.

"The problem," Destiny pronounced fingering a necklace of blue jewels that suddenly became a gold chain and then transformed back into the necklace this time with red stones, "Is that it was not meant to be. Those two have fallen in love many times over the millenia and tragedy has always struck before they could live happily. Queen Serenity, Goddess watch over her soul, asked Father to keep those two apart so at least they could live one lifetime of happiness, but you," she stabbed a finger at Love's chest, "You had to interfere and they were born in the same time, in the same country and now they have found each other. Do you know how hard Father has had to work to make sure that neither ever realized their love?"

"Yes, but--" Love began.

"No buts! It is not meant to be."

"Please sister," Fate clasped one of Destiny's fingers in a tiny, pudgy hand, "Just this once, can't we please help the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of Earth." She stared up at Destiny with large, deep violet eyes, "Please?"

"Oh, don't give me the child act, Fate, change back into your adult form."

With a wrinkle of her nose the child glowed and when the light subsided an ageless woman was in her place. "Fine," Fate grinned mischieviously, "If you don't help us I'll tell Father who ate his chocolate cake."

"That was over five millenia ago!"

"Do you think he's forgotten?"

Destiny sighed beneath the gazes of her two sisters. "Fine," she relinquished, "But if we're going to do this, we're going to do this right. None of that boring 'I suddenly realize that you are my one and only love' crap. Got it?"

Fate nodded and Love giggled. "Don't worry, I have the perfect plan."

* * *

It had been a horrible day. Her hair wasn't doing what it was supposed to, she had found a huge zit at the edge of her chin, she had rushed out of her house without eating breakfast or grabbing her lunch, and still was late for class earning her yet another detention. She had also stubbed her toe twice, fallen into a puddle, scraped her knee and gotten into a fight with Raye. All she wanted to do now was stare out into the setting sun and pretend like she didn't exist. 

"Oi! Meatball Head!" A familiar voice called, "Trying to get a tan? You know it only works when there's an actual sun."

"Leave me alone, Shields," Serena groaned, "I'm not in the mood."

Darien jogged up beside her and they were silent for a moment. Serena let out a breath of relief. As long as he was quiet, she could pretend like he wasn't there and relax; forget about everything that had happened today...

"So, I didn't see you in the Arcade today, Meatball Head."

"That's because I didn't go, I had detention," she said through gritted teeth.

"Why'd you get a detention this time? Blondeness?"

And that was it for Serena. Something inside her broke down. She hated him. She hated her life. She hated everything. Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone? She didn't even realize she was moving until she heard Darien calling after her.

"Wait Meatball Head, it was a joke chill out! I'm sorry, okay? Come back!"

But that only made her move faster until she was in a flat out run. She was tired of his excuses and his apologies. He said he was sorry but he never meant it. She wasn't going to be his little joke anymore. Blinded by her tears she didn't even notice when she ran out onto the road. The squealing of breaks was her only warning. She turned and the bright headlights burned her eyes. There was only the blinding light and then only darkness.

* * *

Darien saw the whole thing and for a moment he couldn't believe it. He saw the car come barreling towards her. Saw her freeze and stare at it as if she couldn't believe her eyes either and then saw it slam into her. She flew into the air as if she were a rag doll and for one split second her body seemed to hang in the air, alluminated by the still setting sun. She looked like an angel, but then gravity took hold and she fell to the ground with a sickening crunch. 

He thought she was dead. No one could survive something like that. He was the first to run over to her. He knew enough not to move her, who knew what kind of damage that could do to her spinal cord, but he did cover her with is jacket. She had to stay warm.

_If she's dead, it wouldn't really matter if she stayed warm,_ a snide voice in his head commented.

_She's not dead! She can't be dead_, another voice yelled back, _Oh please, don't let her be dead. Serena. Serena, it's all my fault. It's all my fault._

A man from the crowd approached him. "Don't worry, the ambulance is on it's way. They'll help your girlfriend."

Darien barely heard them and didn't bother to correct him; he was too busy crying over Serena's broken body.

* * *

**Authors' Note:**

**_So we hope you enjoyed the prologue to what we hope to be a very interesting story, don't worry there is much more to come._**

**Yes. Well, reveiw and tell us what you think. Right now!  
Enjoy. And see you soon!**

**_See you next time,_**

**_Princesses Mercury and Venus_**


	2. Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin

**Disclaimer: SURPRISE! We don't own Sailor Moon, though we wish we did!**

**10 Reasons Why I Love You**

**Written by Princesses Mercury and Venus ****  
**

**Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin  
**

_Serena's 10 Reasons Why…The Hospital is the Most Horrible Place Ever _

_10) It smells awful! Like antiseptic and needles... I HATE needles!_

_9) Everything is white. Seriously. There is no color to be seen, anywhere._

_8) The food is disgusting! There is no flavor_ _and everything is healthy for you!  
_

_7) I have to wear a blue robe with no back! And it's not even a nice blue._

_6) The sheets are scratchy. I miss my fuzzy pink blanket from home._

_5) I have to be asleep by 8 p.m._

_4) I still have to do my homework. You'd think that after having a life threatening injury I would be given a break from schoolwork, but noooooooo…_

_3) Did I mention the food sucks? Well it does. I miss my junk food. I can't even remember the taste of doughnuts anymore…_

_2) Rei is actually looking concerned. If she offers to fluff my pillow one more time I swear I'll scream!_

_And the #1 reason why the hospital is the most horrible place ever is…_

_Well he just walked through the door…

* * *

_

"How is my favorite little patient doing today," Darien Shields greeted in a sing song voice pushing a cart filled with food ahead of him.

"How is my favourite nurse doing today?" Serena asked in the same tone as she inconspicuously slipped her journal under her pillow. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of the food; carrots, mashed potatoes, and some type of mush the hospital claimed was meat.

Darien frowned, "I told you I'm not a nurse, I'm a doctor's assistant."

Serena raised a teasing eyebrow but decided not to push the young man any further. "So Shields, any chance you folks will let me out today."

"No way Meatball Head, you're still recovering," he sat Serena's tray on the bed's pull out table, "Now, eat up."

Serena eyed the 'food' uncertainly. "I know you guys have some real food out there. No way the doctor's have to eat this slop."

"Eat."

Serena dug her fork into the potatoes and put the tasteless glob in her mouth. She forced herself to swallow and then began the process again. She mentally retched, the food was truly horrible.

"See that wasn't so hard." Darien began to walk away with his cart but froze when something hit him in the back of the head.

He spun around at the same time as his hand instinctively touched the back of his head and came in contact with a warm squishy material. He stared at the white substance that now covered his hand and his hair incredulously and then over at the blonde who was bent over her food acting completely innocent.

"Real mature," he muttered and stalked out of the room so quickly he didn't see Serena stick her tongue out at his back.

Only when he had left her private room did Serena let herself dissolve into giggles. How she enjoyed annoying her "assistant doctor". It was literally one of the highest points of her day. Which was pretty strange considering when they had first met, long before her stay in the hospital, she had absolutely hated his guts.

She had hated his cocky attitude. She had hated the way he tease her about her hair, her clumsyness, her grades, or if he was in a particularly good mood all three in one sentence. (Yes that _is _possible.) She had hated the way he would smile at her so mockingly. But then she had the accident…and everything changed.

The first face she saw when she woke up was his and every day after that he was always there, looking after her. He was actually a nice guy! He seemed to truly care about her well-being and Serena had felt her heart softening. Sure he still teased her periodically, and she hadn't been able to stop him from calling her Meatball Head, but for some reason she couldn't find it inside herself to hate Darien Shields anymore, in fact she even considered him a friend.

She expected Hell to freeze over any second now.

* * *

Darien twisted his head into strange positions in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the back of it in the bathroom mirror, but no matter which way he turned he could not tell if he had gotten all of that goop out of his hair. 

_I can't believe she actually put mashed potatoes in my hair. My** hair!** _

Darien continued to sulk as he washed his hands. He looked in the mirror and saw Serena's grinning face staring back. He closed his eyes in shock and vigorously shook his head. When he re-opened them his face was back in the mirror where it belonged.

"Must be from lack of sleep," he muttered to himself.

"You know you shouldn't talk to yourself," a male voice commented.

Darien jumped and quickly turned to face the voice. "Andrew," he scolded, "Stop sneaking up on me like that."

"I do not _sneak_," Andrew protested, "you were just too busy talking to yourself to notice me. Oh," he added pointing to his head, "you missed a spot."

"What are you doing here?" Darien growled and went back to scrubbing the back of his head.

"Well you see I had about five sodas..."

Darien rolled his eyes, "Not what are you doing in the bathroom, what are you doing in the hospital."

Andrew shrugged. "I had some time off so I thought I'd visit Serena, you know I miss her at the Arcade, and the Arcade definitely misses her money. That girl eats more than three other customers. Combined."

Darien grinned at the other man's explanation. It was sad, but true. Serena was tiny, but man could she pack it away. Darien swore that she had a hollow leg, or maybe two, and he felt bad for her parents since they had to feed her on a daily basis. The only time he hadn't see her inhale her food like a cyclone was since she had been in the hospital and to say that that worried him would be an understatement. Serena not eating was like a fish that didn't swim, a bird that didn't fly, a dog that didn't pee on other people's lawns...

Anyway, her lack of appetite was the main reason why Darien had suggested to the doctors that she remain in the hospital for a while longer. When she started eating again he would know that she was a hundred percent better.

"I was actually about to leave," Andrew continued, "I dropped her off a chocolate milkshake in hopes of cheering her up. You should have seen how excited was, she tried to hug me and drink the milkshake at the same time..."

Andrew looked around confused at his friend's sudden disappearance, one second he was there and the next...

"Darien? Darien where did you go?"

* * *

_Sweet, sweet chocolatey heaven._ Serena sighed internally as she slurped up the delectable treat her new favourite person had dropped off. The break from horrible bland hospital food was like being given a light in the dark. She finished it off in five minutes flat. She even wiped the bottom of the cup with her finger and licked it making sure she didn't miss a single drop of her chocolate treat. Her stomach gave a rumble of complaint reminding her that she was _still_ hungry. 

If she had been able to walk, she'd get up and get some _real _food from the canteen down stairs. But then she'd have to walk all the way to the elevator and though she would deny it if asked at gun point, exertion still made her dizzy. Although getting the food was for a good cause. They couldn't expect her to get better without proper nutrition. Her shoulder angel and devil battled it out for a few seconds, but in the end the devil won. Serena was hungry and desperate; it just wasn't a very 'Holy' combination.

Serena listened carefully for any approaching footsteps and then flung the sheets back and gingerly swung one leg over the side of the bed. Next she snatched up her pink dressing gown, which her mother had bought so that she would not get cold, and swung the other leg over. Finally she grabbed a plain looking walking stick that she used during her physiotherapy.

Wincing, she leaned heavily on the small stick as if it were the only thing keeping her up, which in fact it was. If they only let her excercise more she would be better already! As it was all that bedrest had turned her muscles to mush. She grabbed the colorless wall as extra support and used it to help propel her along. Staggering, she came to the doorway and carefully peered around the edge to check that the coast was clear before continuing her painful struggle towards the elevator.

She was more than halfway to her destination when...

"Serena!" an older motherly nurse scolded, "What are you doing out of bed?"

Serena forced her eyes to go wide in what she hoped was a look of innocence. It always worked on her father anyway...

"The doctor said it would be good for me to have a change of scenery," Serena lied cheerfully.

The nurse's eyes narrowed. "Why isn't someone here watching you?"

"Well--er--umm," Serena fumbled over her words, "I was too fast for them?" She tried in a hopeful tone.

The nurse shook her head. "I'm taking you right back to your room, young lady."

Serena hung her head in shame and disappointment; she had _really _wanted to go to that canteen.

"Wait!" a breathless voice interrupted the nurse's scolding, "She's--with--me..."

Darien came jogging into view looking as if he'd just run a marathon. She could have hugged him, Nurse Darien to the rescue!

"Doctor--wanted--her--to--exercise," he explained still gasping for air.

The nurse looked skeptically, but then Darien flashed her a smile. Even with a reddened face he was gorgeous.

"Well, I suppose it's alright," she relented slowly, "but you be sure to look after her, and don't let her out of your sight again, Mr. Shields."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Darien promised with an earnest grin and any resistance the elderly nurse had left melted away like a popsicle in the desert at noon.

"You be good for Mr. Shields, Serena" she twittered patting her gray hair absentmindedly and then she headed on her way a slight skip in her limping step.

"One day you're going to have to teach me how to do that," Serena teased as soon as the nurse was out of sight, "You just smile, and young or old, the woman always do what you want." She turned to face her savior with a large grin on her face.

"What are you doing out of bed!" Darien demanded angrily.

Serena's smile faded into a pout.

"I wanted some food..."

"Food? You wanted food!" Darien was slightly hysterical now as images of Serena falling and hurting herself even more kept running through his head, "You've had plenty! Why didn't you just ask?"

Serena's pout seemed to double in poutiness, "Because you would've brought that icky goop you call food."

Darien's ranting was stopped dead in its tracks. "You really don't like the food?" he asked quietly.

Serena nodded her head vigorously. "It's horrible! I'd rather starve!" Her stomach rumbled in agreement.

"Is that why you haven't been eating that much?"

"Of course," Serena snorted, "Why else do you think I wouldn't eat? How often have you seen _me_ turn down food?"

Darien laughed and laughed, and then laughed some more. Serena stared at him, she feared for her 'doctor's assistant's' sanity. "What's so funny?"

"You're fine! You're completely fine!" he caught her up in a hug that startled her so much that she dropped her walking stick and fell heavily into his arms.

"Okay," he amended, supporting her with one arm wrapped around her waist while her arm was slung his shoulder, "Maybe your not 'completely fine', but almost." He smiled and added so softly that Serena almost didn't hear him, "Almost."

She smiled up at him, "So...you're not angry with me?"

* * *

"So...you're not angry with me?" Serena asked smiling up at me. 

Her blue eyes bored into my own and her smile was infectious. How could I possibly stay mad at such a sweet, happy angel?

"Of course I'm not mad, but promise me you'll never do it again."

"Sir. Yes, sir." she said with mock seriousness and a wobbly salute.

"Come on," I chuckled and picked up her walking stick with my free hand, "Let's get you back to bed."

"But...what about my food? My wonderful real food! You promised!" She accused, "Well," she amended, "practically..."

I shook my head and tried hard to hide a grin. "Bed." I repeated firmly.

She grumbled unhappily, while I half walked, half carried her into her room. She was almost asleep by the time we reached our destination. Her little adventure had completely exhausted her and she barely managed to open her eyes as I tucked the blanket around her shoulders.

"Can I have some _real _food now," she asked sleepily.

"As soon as you wake up," I promised.

"And while you're at it," she yawned as her eyes drifted shut, "Do you think you could find me a fluffy blanket."

"Sure."

"A pink one," she added before she began to snore softly.

A sense of protectiveness stole over me as I watched the sleeping girl and I bowed with a soft smile. "Your wish is my command, princess." Somehow it felt like the right thing to say, and although I knew she couldn't hear me for she was now floating in Dreamland I imagined I saw a small smile grace her pink lips.

* * *

Serena woke up to a delicious and familiar smell. She blinked a couple of times before focusing on the chocolate iced doughnut on her side table. _It must be an illusion,_ Serena thought, _That's it I'm still dreaming._

She picked it up carefully as if holding the Holy Grail, or the newest edition of one of her favourite mangas. _It feels like a doughnut. _She held it up to her nose and gave a tentative sniff. _It smells like a doughnut._ She took a cautious bite. _It tastes like a doughnut. **It is a doughnut!**_ Letting out a squeal of delight she proceeded to inhale the doughnut and it wasn't until she was finished licking the remains of the icing off of her fingers that she noticed the deep red rose that had been lying next to it.

Her mind immediately jumped to Tuxedo Mask but that idea was immediately squashed by some small intellectual part of her brain that sounded quite a bit like her friend Ami. _Why would Tuxedo Mask give you a rose, he may know Sailor Moon, but he doesn't know that _you're_ Sailor Moon. _

_Maybe he does know._ Another voice argued; this one sounded quite a bit like her friend Mina._ Wouldn't you recognize Tuxedo Mask if you saw him in his human counterpart?_

_Of course I would._ The voice that sounded like Serena replied haughtily._ At least, I think I would. _

"A thanks would be nice!" Darien said entering the room and interrupting Serena's internal debate.

"_You_ bought the doughnut for me?" Serena exclaimed, amazed.

"Yes."

He smirked at the expression on her face. Internally Serena grinned and purposly continued to sit their with her mouth hanging open in exagerated shock. The vein in Darien's neck began to throb in annoyance. It was so hard not to push his buttons when he flashed them around while squealing "Hit me!".

"Oh come off it Meatball head," he growled, "I'm not that big of a jerk. I _can_ be nice you know."

Serena shut her hanging jaw with a cheeky grin and a wink. "_Sure_ you can, Shields," she said sarcastically and added a rolled eyes for emphasis. The rose still waiting on the table caught her attention and she blushed slightly, "uh...thanks for the doughnut and the...er...rose."

It was Darien's turn to blush. He coughed uncomfortably, "I just saw it in the gift shop on my way by and I noticed that even with all your other flowers," he gestured to the many flower arrangements, balloons and cards bearing "Get Well!" that decorated the small room, "you didn't have a single rose. Every girl needs at least one rose."

Serena smiled softly, "Thanks."

Darien smiled back, "No problem."

Their gazes remained locked for a second and time seemed to stand still before a knock at the door caused them both to jump. The door was immediately opened by Lita ("Ami, you don't have to knock in a hospital, it's not like it's her house or something.") and she was followed by a whole gang of girls. Serena's best-friends and fellow Scouts.

"Hey Hun," Mina greeted, "How are you holding up?"

The room seemed to brighten as Serena's four best friends entered the room. Rei a dark haired priestess with a sharp tongue, Ami a bluenette genius with a shy nature, Lita a tall brunette who was the protector and cook of the group, and the newest addition to Serena's circle of friends, Mina who's ready smile and warm words had quickly gained her acceptance into the tight nit gang.

"Where you sneaking off to, Shields," Lita asked with a raised eyebrow as Darien attempted to make a hasty exit.

He froze, mouthed an unkind word at being caught and then turned to face the girls, a smile fixed in place.

"Oh, hey girls, didn't see you all there..." He said in a phony ecstatic voice, "I was just off to do some...er...doctor stuff. You know I'm needed so I'll just go now. Enjoy your visit!" He sprinted off without a backward glance, fearful of the strange look Mina was giving him.

Rei began to fluff Serena's flat pillow. "I'm fine," Serena replied to Mina's earlier question while repressing the need to swat Rei away from her pillow, "I actually got some real food today!"

Ami laughed and pulled a bag out from behind her back, "Oh, so I guess you won't want this?" She teased.

"Gimme!" Serena made a lunge for the bag but Lita plucked it out of reach.

"First off, why were you and Shields together, and why'd he look so flustered when we came in."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Serena whined making another swing for the bag, "Please Lita, I'm _starving!"_

Lita dropped the bag into Serena's lap and she immediately tore it open, drooling heavily.

"How can you eat that fast Meatball head, it's disgusting," Rei snorted and then corrected herself hastily in a cheerful tone, "I mean, eat up Serena, we want you to get nice and healthy."

"Rei," Serena said through a mouthful of rice, "I'm not dying, you don't have to be so..._nice_."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked innocently playing with a strand of dark hair.

Serena gave her a knowing look. "Oh all right," Rei conceded, "It's just that I...we were all so worried about you. You didn't see how fragile you looked right after the accident. All broken and bruised. You were hooked up to a zillion different machines and," Rei's voice cracked with emotion, "we didn't know if you were ever going to wake up again." Rei's eyes overflowed with tears.

Serena opened her arms and Rei ran in and gave her a fierce hug. "Come on," Serena sighed from over Rei's shoulder, "All of you come here."

A minute of group-hugging later the girls backed away giggling and wiping away tears.

"Every time," Lita complained wiping away a tear fiercely, "every single time we come visit you I end up in tears."

"You could always not visit me," Serena pointed out, jokingly.

"As if," Lita snorted tapping Serena on the nose fondly, "I wouldn't leave you in this prison by yourself, even with Shields standing guard half the time, he barely left your side while you were in that coma you know."

Serena sighed; they'd been through this a hundred times before. "Yeah, I know, but he was just doing his job."

Lita looked like she was about to argue but Ami, being the ever so observant girl that she is, noticed Serena's 'I don't want to talk about this_ again_' expression and decided to give her a break. "Speaking of the prison," she interrupted, "When are they planning on releasing you?"

"Tomorrow," a male voice answered from behind causing all the girls to jump.

Dr. Jones smiled kindly at the girls as he closed the door behind him. "I just finished speaking with Mr. Shields, he seems to believe that Serena has recovered sufficiently to be allowed to leave this 'prison' as you so eloquently put it, Miss Ami." Ami blushed and gave a nervous giggle. "I'd like to do some final tests just to make sure," Dr. Jones continued, "but I'm fairly certain that by this time tommorrow you should be sleeping in your own bed, Serena."

The girls all whooped and Lita even hugged the aging doctor.

Dr. Jones laughed at the antics of the young girls. "Yes, yes very good. Now visiting time is over so if you could." He gestured to the door and the girls happily said their good-byes.

"Nice group of friends you got there," Dr. Jones commented as he quickly scanned some of Serena's medical charts.

Serena grinned cheekily and shrugged. "Meh, I guess they're alright."

* * *

Serena couldn't sleep. 

Tomorrow she was going home. She would be able to sleep in her own bed. She'd be able to see her friends. She'd be able to go to school...

Okay, so it wasn't all marshmellows and butterflies, but at least she'd have a change of scenery.

But then there was Darien. She wouldn't be able to see him twenty-four hours a day. Would she actually miss him? Nah. It was just Darien, right? Anyway she'd still see him at the Arcade.

Serena sighed and rolled over onto her side with a small wince, her ribs were still a little tender and her leg gave a small twinge but she barely noticed. A familiar masked face floated through her mind. Tuxedo Mask. She hadn't seen him since the accident, but for some reason she didn't seem miss him all that much. Whenever she used to see the elegant hero her heart began to race, but then again the same thing happened whenever she saw Darien...

It was all so confusing, and Serena did not like to think so late at night. She'd worry about it tomorrow.

"The girls will know what to do," Serena whispered forcefully to herself, "they always has great advice."

Serena concentrated on counting sheep and soon drifted off into a dream-filled sleep.

* * *

Darien couldn't sleep. 

Tomorrow Serena would be leaving the hospital and he'd only be able to see her at their run-ins at the Arcade. Though he had tried to deny it, he had grown attached to the young girl. I mean who wouldn't like her, she was a sweet kid. What would he do without Serena's smile every morning when he went to work? Though he wouldn't miss having food chucked at his head...

Darien sighed, sat up in his bed and looked out his window through which he could clearly see the full moon. It cast everything in a surreal and mystical light. The moon. It was another reason Darien's mind was going in frantic circles, or to be more specific it was because of _Sailor_ Moon. He hadn't transformed into Tuxedo masks in months. There had been a few attacks even though the enemy had been defeated. Even without their leader the Sailor Scouts weren't having too much trouble with the weakened monsters. Though he still felt like he should be doing _something._ But no Sailor Moon, no Tuxedo Mask. He felt useless.

Where was she? And why was he more worried about Serena?

Serena... It was all his fault she had been hurt in the first place. He would never forgive himself for that, and he doubted she would either. Perhaps it was better if he stayed away from her. That thought swirled painfully in his stomach. It wasn't until a long time later that he managed to drift off into a dream filled sleep that left him tossing and turning. When his alarm rang, he wished he could return to the sleeping nightmare rather than face the one he had to deal with awake.

* * *

"Good morning, Serena," a young nurse named Christine greeted cheerfully, "It's moving day!" 

Serena grinned from the wheelchair where she was already dressed and ready to go. Just knowing that today she was going home was enough to keep her energized. Any minute now she would be leaving. She would be free! Everyone who had helped throughout her stay at the hospital had come to say good-bye. Everyone except for Darien. Her smile faded and she began to use her lower lip as a chew toy.

"Um, Christine? Is Darien sick today, or something?"

"No," Christine smiled as she stripped the bed of it's sheets, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason."

Serena carefully stood and made her way across the room to the window. She sat in the padded chair and rested her elbow on the wooden sill. Darien hadn't come to say good-bye. Why hadn't he come? Her energy from earlier began to wane and the glass began to look half-empty. What was the point? Who cared if she was going home?

Darien certainly didn't.

The tears became to fall on their own accord and Serena had to hold her breath to contain the sobs. What was wrong with her? Why was she so upset? She was going home today! She should be happy. Perhaps it was because she--

No! It couldn't be **that**. There was no way. It just wasn't possible. There was absolutely no way that she was upset because Darien hadn't come to say good-bye. It couldn't be true because that would mean... That would mean...

Serena hid her face in her hands, but she couldn't hide from the truth. She refused to believe it, but somehow she knew it was true. It had always been true. The reason why she would find any reason to be around Darien, why her heart sped up whenever he was near, why every time she met his eyes her brain disconnected from her mouth and the only thing that came out were insults; it was all so clear now.

She was in love with Darien Shields.

Cupid obviously had a sick sense of humor.

* * *

Darien wandered around the hospital. He'd already checked on his regualar patients, and none of the doctors needed any help. He had tried to keep busy to stop himself from thinking about... Unconsciously he checked his watch, it was nine thirty, Serena would be leaving now. 

He felt a stab of guilt. He hadn't said good-bye. He had avoided her entire floor just because he didn't want to say good-bye. He was horrible with feelings, and he didn't want her to think that he would miss her or anything. It was a good thing that she was feeling well enough for her to be out of the hospital. It really was better this way.

_Anyway, it's not like **she'll** miss **me.**_

Against his better judgement he shuffled over to the window overlooking the entrance to the hospital. He had timed it perfectly, Serena was just being wheeled out. Even as high up as he was he could tell it was her, he would recognize that hairstyle anywhere.

Shakily she made her way into the backseat of the car, but not before looking up into the building one last time. Darien felt like she was looking directly at him and instinctively ducked away from the window. He chuckled at his own reaction, she couldn't have seen him, he was too far up. He returned to the window, but she was already in the car and it began to drive away. He continued to watch it until it was out of sight.

_Good-bye...Serena.

* * *

_

Serena gave a mighty yawn. It had been a long and busy day. Her mother had been so happy that she was home that she had cooked all of Serena's favorite foods; her father hadn't stopped smiling all day and even her brother wasn't being his normally annoying self. Her friends had dropped by quickly to see how she was doing and she was able to say with almost complete honesty that she was feeling great. Mina seemed to catch something in her tone and gave her a "I'll call you later" look, but other than that none of her friends seemed to notice her slightly forced.

She was still upset about Darien not coming to say good bye, but when her mother had mentioned her morose look she had quickly put on a smile and told her it was nothing. Her mother didn't look like she believed her, but she had let the matter drop, and Serena had let herself be swept up in everyone elses' good moods. Now that she was by herself though she couldn't help but think about it. Why hadn't he come to say good bye? At one moment of wishful thinking she could've sworn that she had seen Darien peering out of a window a few floors up, but it could've been anyone. There's no way she could've recognized him. Her mind must've been playing games with her.

All in all it had been a pretty good day, but boy was she ready for it to end.

She pulled her blanket up to her chin, her fluffy, pink blanket that smelled of detergent and vanilla. It was a warm smell and she hadn't even realized how much she had missed it. She was softly stroking the blanket when Luna padded into the room. She gracefully leaped onto the bed and settled herself beside Serena.

"I'm happy your home, Serena," Luna murmured licking Serena's hand with her scratchy pink tongue when Serena reached out to pet her.

Serena smiled softly and pushed all other thoughts out of her mind. She was home. Nothing else mattered.

"So am I, Luna. So am I."

**Authors' Notes:**

_Hiya folks! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews. I have no idea where Tia went off to some I'm posting this early. Enjoy and don't forget to review!  
_

_**Princesses Mercury and Venus**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Disclaimer: The truth is we don't own Sailor Moon. Would you rather we lied? **

**10 Reasons Why I Love You**

**Chapter 2: The Truth Shall Set You Free**_  
_**_  
By: Princesses of Mercury and Venus

* * *

_**

_Serena's 10 Things to do Before I Die_

_10) Clean my room...seriously, it's a complete mess. I could not be so cruel as to die with a messy room. _

_9) Teach Amy how to ride a bike...poor kid doesn't know how._

_8) Learn how to cook...I bet Lita could teach me. And while I'm at it, get her to teach me how to ice skate, as in teach me how to skate on ice on my feet, not my butt.  
_

_7) Discover which came first: the chicken or the egg...I mean without the egg there would be no chicken, but without the chicken there is no egg...  
_

_6) Go bungee jumping!  
_

_5) Discover Tuxedo Mask's secret identity.  
_

_4) Buy a fantastic piece of clothing and go out with Lita, Amy, Mina and Raye in it and just have fun!_

_3) Try every yummy flavor of ice cream that is out there.  
_

_2) Save the world...enough said.  
_

_1) Tell Darien how I feel...yeah right, like **that's** ever going to happen.

* * *

_

"Serena," Miss Haruna's voice cut through Serena's list making, "What is the answer?"

"Er--can you, please, repeat the question, Miss Haruna?" Serena asked timidly, after looking wildly at Amy, who had tried to mouth something Serena didn't understand and then turning to Lita who just shrugged in response.

It was a month since Serena had left the hospital and she was now able to walk under her own power. Her parents had finally stopped fussing over her and had agreed to allow her to walk home from school and even have go to Raye's sleepover. It was a beautiful day outside; the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, but Serena was not smiling. It had been a month since Serena had truly smiled. It had been a month since she had seen Darien Shields.

"Serena! Day dreaming _again_!" Miss Haruna cried agitatedly. Serena sighed. Amy sighed. Lita let out a small giggle.

"Oh well," the teacher continued crisply, "the question is up on the chalkboard, Serena." She smacked at it with her meter stick causing Serena to jump at the loud noise. "Please tell us, what is the value for x?"

Serena scrunched up her forehead in concentration. The numbers on the board seemed to dance and refused to stay still long enough for her to see them clearly, until,suddenly, they snapped into place.

"Three," Serena whispered then repeated in a louder more confident voice, "The answer is three."

"That's--" Miss Haruna paused double checking the equation, "That's right. Very good Serena!"

Lita fell out of her chair. Amy, uncharacteristically, gave a loud whoop, and people all around the world began to exclaim, "The sky is falling!" as bubble-gum rained down from space. Serena had actually gotten a question correct, a _math_ question. The teacher was so shocked that she forgot to assign homework that night.

To celebrate the girls decided to take Serena out to the Arcade where they swore to pay for whatever treats her heart desired before they headed over to Raye's for their weekly sleepover. Serena's heart raced at the thought, not because of the promised food, but for who she wished would be there, Darien. Unnoticed the corners of Serena's lips twitched upwards into a hopeful smile.

They were immediately immersed in cheerful chatter as they entered the arcade. Serena eagerly scanned the room and her heart fell when she discovered a certain raven-headed man was not present. Trying to keep her voice from sounding too disapointed she ordered a large banana split and a triple fudge milkshake. Smiling Andrew took her order and, with a conspiratorial wink, added some extra whipped cream to her split.

"Welcome back, Serena," he said, setting the food in front of her.

Serena returned his grin with a weak smile and buried her face in the food. She ignored her friends, participating in the conversation only when asked something directly. Every time the jingling of bells over the Arcade's entrance announced a new customer Serena would look up eagerly, but after the twelfth disapointment she stopped caring altogether. Even her now half-melted shake didn't look appetizing anymore.

She was staring avidly at the swirls the remaining chocolate sauce and ice cream were making in her bowl when Andrew's enthusiastic voice caught her attention.

"Afternoon Darien, the usual?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Serena looked up and there he was, only a few feet away. After all this time everything she had thought about saying flew completely out of her head. He didn't look as if he had seen her yet so Serena took the opportunity to study him. He looked almost identical to what she remembered, though she didn't recall his shoulders being so slumped, as if he were holding up an enormous weight. He must have felt her gaze because at that moment he looked up from his coffee cup and directly into her eyes.

If she thought her mind was blank before now it had left completely. She didn't even feel like she was in her body anymore. Contradictory emotions flashed through his eyes too fast to be distinguished, like happiness and sadness, relief and worry, and so many more. There were dark circles under his eyes as if he had been having trouble sleeping, and a faint three o'clock shadow darkened his face. He looked as if he'd just been through the worst month of his life. He looked gorgeous.

Just as abruptly as their eyes had met he broke the contact, downed his coffee in one gulp, threw down some money onto the counter and with a wave of farewell to Andrew left at record speed. Serena watched him go and released a shaky breath she had not realized she had been holding. She felt like crying.

"Hey Serena, are you coming?" Lita asked.

Her friends all stood smiling expectantly at her and she gave her best fake, happy smile back.

"Yeah, I'm all set. Let's get this party started."

* * *

Darien scrubbed his burning tongue with the back of his hand, ignoring the strange looks from the other pedestrians on the street. He shouldn't have tried to drink that coffee so fast, but when he had seen Serena all logic had gone completely out of the window. 

She had looked great, better than great. There had been a small dribble of chocolate in the corner of her mouth, her hair was shining and in place and her eyes, her eyes had bore into his own as if looking at his soul. He could still feel her eyes on him. He couldn't help but check over his shoulder but the street was Meatball Head free. He let out a sigh that was half relief, half disapointment.

He mentally kicked himself. After all that time he had spent with her in the hospital he had not said good-bye and he hadn't checked up on her to see if she was okay. A few times he had started to dial her number but he had never gotten past the fourth digit. He was a coward.

For the first time in a month he had seen her, it was almost as if she had appeared just for him, and what did he do? He ran away. _Again_. Why couldn't he face her? How come every time he thought of her his chest would get tight and breathing became difficult? What was wrong with him?

Darien looked around in confusion, somehow his feet had led him right back to the Arcade. He gathered all of his resolve and with a shaky hand pushed open the door. The door chimes' ringing echoed in his head and he quickly scanned the room.

She wasn't there.

Dejectedly, he made his way back to his regular seat at the counter. Andrew soon joined him his amused grin fading when he saw his friend's expression.

"You look like hell," he stated simply.

"I feel like hell," Darien groaned covering his face with his hands.

Andrew pulled out a fresh pot of coffee and filled a grateful Darien's cup.

"Why don't you tell Dr. Andrew all about it?

Darien sighed, though his lips twitched slightly upwards at his friend's light attitude. "I don't really understand it myself," he confessed.

There was a jingling of bells and Darien's head jerked up in response. Upon seeing a young couple in the entrance his head drooped back to its original resting place, a mournful scowl on his lips. An understanding smile slowly spread across Andrew's face.

"What's her name?" He asked, a boyish twinkle in his eyes, "Do I know her?"

Darien flinched at his friend's correct conclusion and suddenly became very interested in a burn mark in the counter. The silence stretched as both men refused to be the one to concede, finally, face burning, Darien broke down.

"Fine! There is a girl, but it's not what you think. I don't _like _her or anything it's just that...that..."

"You can't stop thinking about her?" Andrew inserted helpfully.

"Yes!"

"And everything reminds you of her?"

"Yes!"

"And whenever you see her you stop thinking and there's a funny feeling in your stomach?"

"Yes! Yes! What is wrong with me, Andrew?" Darien demanded frantically gripping his friend by the shoulders.

Andrew calmly removed Darien's hands and looked straight in his friend's maddened eyes.

"Sorry dude, but it looks like you _are_ in love."

Then, with a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, Andrew went of to serve his other customers leaving a stupefied Darien behind.

"Damn." Darien swore to himself.

He proceeded to bang his head on the counter until he was unconscious. At least, that was what he _wanted_ to do, but he only managed to make his forehead red and sore since Andrew stopped him before he could kill any more brain cells.

"Darien, chill," Andrew soothed, "It's okay! Being in love is not a _bad_ thing, it means you're human. Remember? Human? Emotions? It's part of the package buddy." Andrew light words caused Darien to crack a weary smile. "There we go," Andrew encouraged happily. "So," he continued with a wink, "Who's the lucky gal?"

"Serena," Darien muttered in a low voice, hoping his friend wouldn't be able to hear him.

He did.

"Serena," Andrew repeated, nodding and not seeming surprised in the least, "Well, it took you long enough to admit it."

Darien flushed, then paled in quick succession.

"What do you mean?"

_Oh lord,_ Darien thought,_ was it **that** obvious._

"Come on, it's obvious you have a thing for her, has been for awhile now. She likes you too."

_Oh no, it has been that obvious! I'm so embarrassed. Serena's probably laughing at me behind my back. She's--wait did he say she' liked me too?  
_

"She does?" Darien asked hopefully, mind whirling, "Did she tell you that?"

"Well, no," Andrew conceded reluctantly, "But it's so obvious..."

"Maybe you're just seeing what you want to see," Darien said, doubtfully.

"Maybe you're ignoring the obvious because you're scared of what it could mean," Andrew countered.

"Maybe you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Maybe I know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Maybe your pink apron is wrapped around your waist too tight!"

"Hey," Andrew growled, his eyes narrowing, "That's a hit below the belt. My Mother gave me this apron."

"A hit below the pink apron sash you mean," Darien snorted.

Andrew sighed. "Fine Darien, you win. Maybe I have no idea what I'm talking about. Maybe I _am_ seeing things, but what if I'm not? Are you willing to let her get away?"

And with that final statement, Andrew made his exit. Darien stared after him for a moment.

"Damn," he swore again, "I hate it when Andrew makes sense."

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Amy asked Raye timidly. 

"Er--truth." Raye said after a moment of thought.

Amy pondered her question for a little while, they had been playing for quite some time already and she was running low on 'truths'.

"Have you ever cheated a exam or test?" Amy finally asked, not really expecting an interesting answer.

Raye lowered her eyes and blushed. Mina attempted to stifle a giggle while Lita snorted and Amy gasped.

"You cheated on a test!" she repeated, shocked.

Amy shook her head sadly at Raye's slow, affirmative nod. Cheating on a test was practically a sin to Amy who worked so hard studying for her tests. She could not understand why someone would want to cheat, but Raye was one of her best friends and she didn't want to make her feel bad.

"Oh dear..." she muttered to herself, as her train of thought did loops. It was a catch 22.

"Come on! Your turn Raye!" Lita said, bouncing half from excitement, half from a sugar overdose.

"Right. Umm... Serena, truth or dare?" Raye asked.

Serena wasn't paying attention, and hadn't been for practically the entire night. She had managed to eat only two bowls of ice cream before falling silent and gazing out the window, at the bright, full moon.

"Serena?" Raye repeated but Serena still didn't hear her.

"Fine then. Ignore me, stupid Meat-" Raye muttered, until Lita's frown cut her off.

"Serena? You there, Hun?" Mina cooed tugging on Serena's pink, flannel pajama sleeve.

"Serena?" Lita said, getting up and waving a hand in front of her friend's face. "Serena!"

Serena jerked back to life with a small twitch.

"Hmm?" She asked, still partially dreaming, her eyes darting curiously between her friends worried faces. "Sorry, I was daydreaming. What did you say?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"Truth or dare?" Raye grumbled impatiently.

"Truth," Serena replied, automatically. Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd said. "I change my mind," Serena stated hurriedly, "I pick dare."

"Nuh-uh," Raye wagged a finger in her friend's face, "You can't change your choice after you've picked."

Serena resisted the urge to use one of the more colorful words in her vocabulary. She had been avoiding 'Truth' all night, because she knew exactly what her friends would ask, and she knew what she would have to answer.

"Who do you like?" Raye asked, raising an interested eyebrow.

Serena blushed, considering lying to her friends, but instantly discarded the idea, but if she stayed silent she didn't have to lie, and she didn't have to tell the truth. Maybe after awhile her friends would get bored with the idea and just move on.

No such luck.

"Come on. You have to tell," Lita said crossly, "I told you guys all about my crush on Andrew."

Mina rolled her eyes, "We've known about that for ages."

"Then why'd you make a big deal about it!"

"It was fun," Mina teased, with a wink, "But this isn't about Lita, this is about Serena..."

They all turned expectantly to the anxious looking girl.

"Oh fine," Serena grumbled, "I like a guy."

"And that guy's name would be...?" Raye prodded.

Serena turned an even deeper shade of red. This was it. She had to tell them. Maybe she could pretend to faint? Then they'd be to worried to ask her... But that was mean, and she couldn't put her friends through that. Then she had an idea. A wonderful idea. A wonderfully, sneaky idea.

She grabbed a pillow and placed it in front of her face. "Darien," she answered, her voice muffled by the pillow.

Of course, none of them understood.

"Hey!"' Lita cried, "That's not fair!"

Serena smiled angelically.

"Fine," Raye grinned evilly, "If you want to play rough, so can we."

As one they launched themselves at their young leader and began the most evil for of torture known to man or womankind. Tickling.

"Ha ha, no don't," Serena gasped, trying to fight them off but Amy and Mina had her arms and legs pinned. "I'll...never...tell...Never!"

A couple minutes of torture later Serena was singing a different tune.

"Fine I'll tell! I'll...tell...Darien...it's Darien...stop...please stop the madness!"

"Darien! I knew it!" Raye crowed triumphantly dropping her feather.

Lita nodded and also released her fluffy instrument of torture. Amy smiled, giving Serena's hand a reassuring squeeze as she climbed off of her legs. Mina looked like she had just won the grand prize, her eyes were lighting up, a plan already forming.

"We are going to get you two together," Mina started, but Serena didn't hear her.

She was already thinking of Darien again, and how odd it was that the Scouts hadn't had any battles for the past three months.

* * *

"I do not like Serena. I do not like Serena." Darien chanted to himself as he walked home, earning himself some strange looks for the second time that day, plus quite a bit of space on the crowded sidewalk. 

_But would it be such a horrible thing if I did? _A hopeful voice in Darien's mind asked._ I mean, aren't I allowed to fall in love?_

_No! _Another voice replied angrily, _You'd only end up hurting her, like you did before. Besides, do you really think she loves you back? Get real._

Darien let out a depressed sigh, and entered his apartment. He wished he had never met Serena, she was causing him too much trouble. No, that was a lie, he wished _she_ had never met _him_. She wasn't safe with him.

No one was.

He was about to have a shower before heading off to bed for the night but the ringing of his phone stopped him. He considered just letting the answering machine pick up but his curiosity won the fight over his fatigue. Who would be calling him so late at night?

"Hello? Darien Shields speaking."

His reply was some muffled shouting, and girlish giggling, he could not understand a word of what they were saying.

"Is this some kind of prank?"

_"Er--hi Darien,"_ a young girl's voice replied nervously.

Darien eyebrows shot up in surprise at the voice; it was one of Serena's best friends, Mina.

_"We--I mean I was just wondering, ummm, what your favorite color was..."_

Darien frowned. "And why would you want to know that?"

_"It's for...a survey! Yeah! I'm doing a survey for school."_

"At midnight?"

_"Sorry, I procrastinated and it's due tomorrow. I just needed to ask one more person. Please."_

"Alright. Let me think..." And Darien did think, but all he could see was Serena and her bright, penetrating eyes. "Blue," he replied, almost whispering, "I like blue."

_"Okay, thanks!" _Mina said cheerily, _"Sorry for calling you again so late at night."_

She hung up leaving Darien staring at a buzzing phone. He hung up then, headed towards the shower, his mind doing circles as he tried to untangle his feelings for Serena and the reasons for the lack of monster attacks.

The strange phone call was soon forgotten.

* * *

Andrew was sleeping. Andrew liked sleeping. The telephone rang. Andrew woke up. 

Andrew hated the telephone.

Andrew answered the telephone with some very unkind words prepared for the person on the other end. Those words and all others died away as they began to talk and informed him of the sneaky plan. Andrew loved being sneaky. Andrew loved plans.

Andrew loved the telephone.

* * *

Saturday morning: a time to relax, sleep-in, or even (for the truly young at heart) watch some cartoons. Sometimes Serena really wished she was a normal teenager, like when monsters attacked at 8:00 a.m. on a weekend after being dormant for a couple of months. 

Did evil beings have no sense of time? Or a calendar for that matter...

Serena's (a.k.a. Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice) yawn was cut short as an ape-like monster suddenly sent some very sharp looking bananas her way. She dodged them, rolling safely to the side. She was surprised to note that she was still in shape and felt like she had never been in the accident or in a hospital bed. Whatever the reason she was happy her body was in tiptop shape, she was going to need all of her power to defeat this monster.

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Moon called, "Have you pinpointed its weakness yet?"

"Not yet," Sailor Mercury shouted back, frantically typing on her small computer.

"Well hurry it up, won't you," Sailor Mars growled as the bananas came only a couple inches short of giving her a new hair-do, "I don't know how much longer we can hold up!"

* * *

Darien currently in his alter-ego form "Tuxedo Mask" yawned from his strategically chosen spot up in a tree. It was way too early to be fighting monsters, he wished that Sailor Mercury would hurry up and find the monster's weakness so she could get out of here and grab a cup of coffee. 

His eyes diligently followed the pig-tailed leader of the group, Sailor Moon. He was relieved to see her back in action and was determined to do his duty to keep her safe. She seemed to be holding her own for the moment, although unable to use her powerful tiara attack because every time she wound up to throw it the monster would launch some more...they looked like bananas... at her and she was forced to dive out of the way. The other Scouts weren't much more successful though he thought he saw Sailor Jupiter get in a couple of well-aimed punches.

He was seriously considering interfering when Sailor Mercury let out a whoop of triumph.

"Aim for the middle eye!"

Tuxedo Mask rolled his eyes. The eye, that was so obvious. Why hadn't they just attacked that from the very start? You'd think they'd battled enough monsters to figure out where to hit them...

The monster roared in pain as a fireball seared its eye. Sailor Moon took its sudden blindness as an opportunity to perform her attack.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

The monster roared, angry at the pain, and easily deflected Sailor Moon's Tiara instead, sending it rocketing back.

Tuxedo Mask let out a sigh of frustration; looked like he was going to have to wait for that cup of coffee. Why were these things never easy?

* * *

"Why can these things never be easy," Sailor Moon growled scooping up her tiara as she ran to avoid another attack. "Sailor Mars," she called, "do you think you can hit it in the eye again?" 

"Of course," the midnight headed priestess shouted back sarcastically, "hitting a huge moving monster in its tiny eye while it's throwing exploding bananas at you is a cinch!"

"Stop whining," Sailor Jupiter shouted back and proceeded to call her lightning attack straight at the monster's eye.

She winked at Sailor Mars in a way that clearly said "See that wasn't so hard". Sailor Moon ran in for a closer shot, she was not going to screw up this time.

"Moon Tiara M--"

"Sailor Moon, look out!" her four friends shouted as one as the monster swung out its large hairy and heavily muscled arm directly at the young heroine.

* * *

Serena brushed out her long golden hair while softly humming a mournful tune. She could not believe how close that monster had come to crushing her. She had felt like she was standing in front of that car all over again, frozen, unable to do anything to save herself. She felt so weak. 

Serena's cerulean eyes glazed over as the memories of that morning washed over her.

_"Sailor Moon, look out!" her four friends shouted as one as the monster swung out its large hairy and heavily muscled arm directly at the young heroine. _

_Sailor Moon couldn't move, she could see the arm coming, practically feel it smashing into her, she shut her eyes tightly, preying it would be over quick._

_'I'm so sorry, my friends,' she thought, 'I've failed you.'_

_Then suddenly she was flying and a strong pair of arms was holding her safely. Tuxedo Mask gazed into her eyes a kind smile on his face._

_"All right, Sailor Moon?" he asked and she nodded in a reply. _

_His eyes were so blue, so deep, so..._

_...Darien._

Serena sighed and set down her hairbrush. Even Tuxedo Mask reminded her of Darien. How was she supposed to live her life when everywhere she turned she saw his face? Exhausted, Serena was about to snuggle into her bed where she would no doubt dream of Darien, when her phone began to ring. With a sigh that turned into a yawn halfway through Serena lifted the receiver.

"Hello?"

_"Serena? It's Mina. I have the perfect plan to get you and Darien together!"_

Suddenly, Serena wasn't so tired anymore._  
_

* * *

**Authors' Notes:**

**Hey all our wonderful reveiwers. **_Sorry it took us so long to get this next chapter out! _**Thanks for hanging in there. Means a lot to us.**_ **See you next chapter! We'll seeya later, and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

**_Princesses Mercury and Venus _**(a.k.a. _MegTao and _**SapphireWaterElfPrincess**


	4. Chapter 3: If At First You Don't Succeed

**Disclaimer: We don't own them.  
**

**10 Reasons Why I Love You**

**Chapter 3: If At First You Don't Succeed...  
**

_**By: Princesses Mercury and Venus****

* * *

** _

Serena's 10 things that make my perfect man:

10) It'd be cool if he was rich, but if he's not that's okay too I suppose...

9) _He has to be honest. You know what they say, honesty is the best policy. _

8) Consideration is always a good trait. I want a guy who will open doors and pull out my chair, but not treat me like I'm weak.

7) ___Gentle... he has to be soft and kind...but not too soft. I'm not asking too much, am I?  
_

_6) Being able to cook is a must! The way to my heart is very much through my stomach.  
_

_5) It'd be nice if he was understanding and patient. It's going to take a pretty patient guy to deal with me...  
_

_4) Smart. I want him to be able to explain all those stupid things that don't make any sense. Like what came first, the chicken or the egg? I still want to know that!  
_

_3) Tall, dark and handsome...oh yes. Can you say yummy?  
_

_2) He has to love me. I think that's pretty important, don't you?  
_

_1) It would help if his name was Darien Shields... _

* * *

Serena hiked up her baby blue, strapless, mini-dress for the seventh time since she had donned it. She didn't feel comftorble in it at all, she felt so...exposed. Everytime she took a deep breath she felt like she was going to fall out of it, and whenever she exhaled she felt like it was going to slip off. 

"Are you sure this is going to work, Mina," Serena whined, "this dress just doesn't look as good on me as it did on you."

"I'm sure," Mina nodded confidently, "He said his favorite color was blue remember? Just follow the plan. Act cool, calm, and most of all grown-up. Don't argue, don't eat large amounts of food and if you feel the need to do something stupid **DON'T**. Got it?"

"Yes," Serena sighed, almost tripping and falling flat on her face as her silver stilleto heel got caught in a crack in the sidewalk. Mina instinctively caught her, steadied her and kept on walking without seeming to notice a thing. Apparently Mina had a lot of experience with this sort of thing.

"Don't forget to flirt a little bit, let him know you're interested," Mina added nonchalently.

"B-but," Serena stuttered, "I don't know how to f-flirt."

Mina twirled her golden hair, swishing through the air like a girl off of a shampoo commercial.

"Of course you know how to flirt," Mina giggled, "Every girl does. Just go with your instinct."

Serena swallowed hard and prepared to make a break for it. Maybe she cold outrun Mina... If only she could figure out a way to get the silver death traps Mina called shoes off of her feet! Before Serena could plan her escape they were in front of the Arcade door. Serena thought a place that sold ice cream and had her favourite games had never looked scarier.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Serena asked again, licking her strawberry flavoured lips nervously.

Mina just grinned and gave Serena a slight push toward the Arcade door, "Go and get him. And don't forget to work those hips!"

* * *

"Girl's like to feel wanted," Andrew was telling Darien, "Don't make fun of her hair, her clumsiness or her grades. Ask her how her day was. BE NICE." 

"What do you mean be nice," Darien protested, "I'm always nic--" He cut off with a strangled cough as the Arcade bell gave a jingle announcing the arrival of a very scantily clad goddess.

Darien's eyes widened. _Oh man, who is this and what did she do with my sweet, innocent Meatball Head?_

Serena sashayed up to the two stunned men and gracefully took a seat on the stool next to Darien's. Leaning her head on her palm, she began to twirl a strand of golden hair around her finger. Darien was having a rather difficult time keeping his eyes away from that little blue dress she was wearing that he noticed matched her eyes quite nicely.

"A coffee," Serena ordered in a breathy voice, "Black."

Andrew shook himself out of his shock. "Coming right up."

He practically ran to the coffee machine leaving Darien all alone with the girl of his dreams and nightmares.

"So, Mea-- I mean Serena," Darien stumbled through his words, "How's your day going?"_ Real suave, idiot, _Darien mentally scolded himself.

Serena looked up at him through her dark lashes. "It's going so much better now that you're here."

_Ugh, _Serena mentally retched_, that sounded like something out of a bad soap opera._

"Oh really," Darien choked._ Man, that sounded like something out of a bad soap opera...  
_

Serena nodded coyly. "I've missed you Darien," she placed a hand on his shoulder and pouted, "it feels like I haven't seen you in ages." _Hey, maybe this flirting stuff isn't so hard. Is Darien blushing? Maybe I should kick it up a notch..._

Darien eyes widened and her froze. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it... too much.

"One coffee," Andrew interrupted, handing Serena her drink which she grabbed with the hand that had been resting on Darien's shoulder a moment earlier.

"Thanks." After a slight hesitation she took a sip of the bitter drink. "Mmmm" she murmured, though it sounded forced.

"Serena," Darien asked tentatively, "when did you start drinking coffee?"

"For awhile now," Serena cooed, "it reminds me of you." She batted her eye lashes up at him, enjoying the panicked look on Darien's face. This was actually fun!

Darien couldn't decide if he wanted to run away or flirt back. He didn't like this new version of Serena, it felt so fake but it was very hard to concentrate on that with ehr tracing his collar with a long, slender finger. He wasn't the only one completely entranced, he realized, the entire male population of the Arcade had fallen silent and seemed unable to tear their eyes from the young girl or rather the body that said young girl was blatently flaunting to the entire world. Darien's blood begin to boil, not from attraction but from anger. How dare those boys look at _his_ Serena!

He grasped her hand, pulled her to her feet and placed his jacket around her shoulders all in one smooth motion. Before Serena could protest he dragged her outside and made a beeline for the park. Neither of them noticed the two figures that inconspicuously followed.

They were about half way through the practically deserted park when Serena finally managed to yank her arm out of Darien's iron hard grip.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed, all signs of flirtatiousness gone.

"What am _I_ doing?" Darien exclaimed, "What do you think _you_ are doing?"

Serena wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "I was just sitting in the Arcade drinking some coffee."

"And I'm the Prince of Earth," Darien spat sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry to have bothered your Majesty," Serena shot back, "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving now."

"No way am I letting you go anywhere looking like that," Darien protested latching onto her arm once again.

Serena yanked her arm out of his reach.

"I am not a child! I can take care of myself!" She declared, glaring at him.

"Could've fooled me," he shot back heatedly.

His hands shook with rage, what had she been thinking walking around dressed like a prostitute? Obviously she had not been thinking at all. What could have pushed her to do this? He had to get her back home before she made an even bigger fool out of herself.

"Fine,"Darien huffed, "looks like we'll have to do this the hard way."

In one smooth motion he easily picked up small blonde and flung her over his shoulder as if she weighed no more than a backpack. Serena squealed, thumping Darien's back with her small fists, which caused Darien to flinch slightly but otherwise appeared to have no effect.

"Put me _down!_ _Now!_" she shrieked, flailing her legs causing her shoes to fly off.

Darien picked up her shoes in his hand and used his arm to bind her legs in place. Pretending he could not hear the young girl's protests, Darien continued walking towards her house as the other pedestrian's watched with interest. He purposefully ignored the fact that he had her over his shoulder at all in a very small dress that revealed far to much of her silky, smooth skin... By the time he set her carefully onto her home's steps Serena had fallen silent and stopped resisting, her hands sore from smashing them against Darien's brick solid back.

Mina and Andrew watched from behind a tree as Serena straightened her dress in a dignified fashion, snatched her shoes out of his outstretched hand, and gave Darien a final glare before stomping into her house, slamming the door behind her. Darien stared at the closed door for a few moments before walking off, hands in his pockets and whistling.

"Well that was a complete and utter failure," Andrew muttered softly as they watched Darien head back towards the Arcade, "What do we do now,"

Mina just smiled, "It's time for Plan B." She began to walk away and Andrew followed in a light jog to keep up with the blonde.

"Hey!" he called, "We have a Plan B?"

_

* * *

_

_Well that was a complete and utter failure, _Serena pouted as she snuk up to her room.

She heaved a sigh of relief when she reached her sanctuary without being seen by anyone from the household, her parents would have had a coronary if they would have seen what she was wearing and her brother, the little brat that he is, would have told her parents, or used it as blackmail and then told her parents. Needless to say, she was happy when she got the dress off and safely stowed away until she could return them to Mina. It felt good to be in normal, covering clothes again.

Serena couldn't believe the lenghts she was willing to go to for a guy. A guy she had once considered her worst enemy no less, well her worst _human_ enemy as the minions of the Dark Kingdom currently held that position. The point was Serena was not sure if he was worth it. That thought was immediately shaken off. Of course he was worth it, but from now on she refused to try and be someone else to make him like her. He would like her for who she was or...

Serena sighed, grabbed a pillow from her bed and hugged it close. Or he wouldn't like her at all. She just hoped it didn't come to that, otherwise she truly did not know how she would continue to live. She knew it sounded dramatic, but somehow, deep down inside she knew that without Darien Shields she would die.

She had always said he would be the death of her... she had just never understood how true her joking words had been.

_

* * *

_

_Well that was a complete and utter failure,_ Darien thought as he returned to the Arcade, but suddenly he didn't feel like being at the Arcade anymore so he swerved in a new direction to the only other place he could think of: the Park.

He walked along the graveled path, suddenly very aware of all the couples that passed him by. Smiling couples. Laughing couples. Old couples. Young couples. Couples holding hands or holding each other. Usually all this happiness and _love _would have made Darien sick, but instead it was making him very lonely and yearning... for what he did not know. For something more. Something that he suspected wore fluffy, pink sweaters and had the most gorgeous, golden hair he had ever seen. Something he knew he shouldn't even want (she was four years too young for him!), let alone could ever get.

He was an idiot.

A perverted idiot.

Which was not what he had aimed to be in life.

He always knew Meatball Head would be the death of him...

* * *

"So," Andrew said twiddling his thumbs, "What do we do now?" 

"Give me a second," Mina replied leaning against the counter her eyes shut in concentration.

"You mean you don't know! What happened to Plan B?"

"There is a Plan B," Mina said confidently, turning to face him, "I just haven't thought of it yet."

Andrew through up his arms in frustration, they had been sitting at the Arcade for the past three hours but the customers had finally begin to thin out enough that he was able to sit and talk with Mina. If she hadn't come up with something in three hours he doubted she was going to come up with anything at all.

_Sorry Darien, _he thought, _looks like I make a pretty sucky best friend after all..._

"If only we could get them to go out on a date somehow," Mina sighed, "then they'd finally have to admit they like each other."

"So set them up on a date," Andrew said simply, he didn't understand why girls always tried to complicate things.

"But Serena won't go out with him unless he were to ask..."

"Or if she didn't know it was him," Andrew joked.

Mina looked up in surprise, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Andrew asked, confused.

Mina's reply was a huge smile as she vaulted over the counter. "You're a genius, Andrew," she laughed catching him up in a hug.

Andrew was so shocked he didn't know what to do.

"Wait, what?"

"I'll call you later," she said as she released his stomach and sprinted out of the Arcade.

"Wait," Andrew asked the empty Arcade, "What just happened?"

* * *

"A blind date!" Serena exclaimed, "But what about Darien?" 

Serena and Mina were sitting crossed legged on Serena' s bed which, for once, was actually made. Her room had also been cleaned. After she had returned home, well actually _been_ returned by Darien, she had had so much extra frustrated energy that she had pulled out her "Things to do before I die" list and actually completed one of them. Her mother had been so surprised by the cleanliness that she had taken a picture to remember the moment.

"We haven't forgotten about him," Mina said quickly, "it's part of the plan, we'll make him jealous."

"I don't know," Serena sighed, "If he doesn't like me in the first place he won't really get jealous, will he?"

Mina sighed inwardly, "One: he has some sort of feelings for you, that much is obvious," Serena tried to interrupt but Mina shushed her with an impatient wave of her hand, "And two: It doesn't take much to make a guy jealous. He has never seen you with another guy before. What do you got to lose?"

_What do I got to lose?_ Serena thought to herself. _I could lose Darien._

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," Mina prodded, bright eyed.

"All right," Serena said, decisevly, "I'll do it!"

* * *

A/N: _Sorry about the long wait you guys but I can't promise the next chapter will come any faster... So yes, please review if any of you are still reading this... _

**Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait-we had to brain-storm. And plus we've been alot busier with school and stuff. ****Please reveiw, much appreciated. :)**

_**Princesses Mercury and Venus. aka **MegTao _**_and _Sapphire Water Elf Princess**


	5. A very Apologetic Note

Dearest followers of this fic.

It's Tia writing, to apologise severely for our lack of updating. Me and Meg have snapped to it, and in our spare time we will be writing up more chapters and hopefully posting soon!

We're very sorry, and we hope that you'll all bear with us.

We promise we'll update ASAP.

Thanks, **Tia** and _Meg._

_**P.S To the person who copied our fic without our permission and translated it into another language,**_

_**GET YOUR OWN IDEAS.**_

_**And don't steal ours.**_


End file.
